


Home is where..

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Back home for christmas, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are back in their hometown during the holiday, and being separated sucks. Obviously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where..

**Author's Note:**

> 4.shopping for and/or wrapping gifts

They're back for the holidays.

And while Castiel is happy to see his family again, to hang out with his brothers and spend time in the old house, he's just missing Dean with all his being.

They knew it was going to be hard. They had tried to stay away for a day or two, until Bobby had told Castiel to "please put Dean out of his misery and let him have a few sleepovers, since he wasn't capable of being a grown-up." Castiel had slept like a baby that night, while Dean was still nursing his dented pride at "having to deal with all the Novak brothers smirking at him on his way to bed." 

Back at the appartment, they slept together, ate together, and it had been something good and warm, and Castiel only seemed to realise how addicted to it he was.

But still, during the day, they had so much to do, and so little time. Right now, Castiel is sitting on a very comfortable chair, while Michael is trying on another very expensive shirt, and Gabriel is making a mess of the perfect display of ssweaters in front of him. He had already done most of his christmas shoppings earlier, and Cas is just tagging along to prevent his siblings from strangling each other. Fun times. 

He's considering taking a nap on this really great chair when his phone saves him fron public humiliation. Dean's face smiling on the screen.

"Please tell me you're suffering as much as I do." Castiel laughs almost inaudibly, but he knows Dean heard, and the purring he gets makes him feel so much better. 

"Oooh no, you're not allowed to sound breathless and sexy over there, when I'm here dying !"

"Sam is making you work, uh ?" And Castiel can't hide his big gummy smile, because he can almost picture his perfect boyfriend, surrounded with glittering wrapping paper and..

"Thousands of gifts, Dean. Sam didn't lie when he said we needed to get to work. I can't even feel my fingers anymore, I probably bled on most of the gifts." Castiel can hear the tired pride on Dean's voice, and he is very proud of his boyfriend, too. They just spend the whole day, Dean, Sam, Ash and even Garth, wrapping presents for the kids who were spending time at the hospital, and putting them safely at Bobby's until Christmas. 

"Are you mostly done ?" There's hope in his voice, and Castiel can't even find in himself to be guilty. He was up at dawn to help serve the breakfast their church offered to the homeless, and now he feels cranky and ready for a nap. Possibly one involving little clothes and a certain Winchester.

"Why, you missed me ? Spending the day with the whole garrison wasn't that fun ?" Dean is almost laughing at the nickname, because the Novak brothers had always managed to be the center of attention, whether it was Lucifer's and Michael's fights that were legendary around high school, Gabriel who ran away just after graduation to spend a year in India with his girlfriend Kali, or Cas. Cas, who got sent for the first time of his whole life in the provisor's office for beating the shit out of Dean Winchester. And who got sent the second time, a day after, caught kissing the hell of a very, very happy Winchester.  
Hence the nickname. The perks of living in a small town.

"Dean.."

"I know baby. I miss you too. I guess I could ask the Queen Bee.." Castiel hears something that sounds a lot like Sam hitting Dean, and then Dean's back on the line. 

"Okay, I'm not needed anymore. Yours or mine ?"

"My brothers are going to spend the afternoon watch hockey and drink, I believe." He can see Gabriel looking at him with a knowing look and he hopes he's not blushing too hard.

"I'll start the cocoa, get your ass over there, Novak. I believe I owe you some after..." Castiel can hear screams of horror from Sam, and proably everyone else, but he doesn't care anymore. Gabriel is cooing lurid things in his ear and even Michael seems ready to comment. Might as well give them munitions.

"I love you Dean."


End file.
